


Homecoming

by xAoneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mythological Elements, a bit of neighbors au, cat spirit jongdae, chensoo reuniting, sadness so tiny that u can barely see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko
Summary: Chen is supposed to come back today, so Kyungsoo sits on his front porch and waits.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasni16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/gifts).



> A little gift for Jas for finishing a chapter of Black Plumerias in one week~<3  
> (I kinda deviated a lot from the neighbors au you specified lolol pls forgive me)

Kyungsoo sits on the rocking chair on his front porch with a shawl wrapped around his shoulders and a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands to fight off the crisp coldness of the autumn air. Taking a sip of the sweet liquid, he gazes out at the street, empty save for piles of orange leaves gliding one after another across the dark concrete like a chain of papermen.

The wind picks up, sending a shiver running through Kyungsoo’s body. He places his hot chocolate on the rickety metal table and rearranges his shawl so that it better protects him from the cold, and just as he is about to pick up his drink, he hears the faintest tinkling of a bell.

He freezes, staring to the left of his house as though he suspects that the sound of the bell was a hallucination. Then, as though a bolt of lightning strikes him, he jumps out of his chair and hurries across his lawn to the neighboring patch of land.

In contrast to Kyungsoo’s average-sized, cozy house, his neighbor’s residence is small. The shrine, old and aging, is barely ten feet by ten feet, hardly enough room to be comfortable. A small table sits against the back wall. Chipped plates that may have once contained small offerings now hold nothing but cobwebs and the shells of dead insects.

Kyungsoo stands at the entrance and scans the room, searching for any signs of movement. He sees nothing, but the sound of the bell rings again, coming from the back of the shrine outside. Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to circle around to the back.

The string of bells is still trembling when Kyungsoo arrives, and the black cat that had set it off is crouched in the grass, gazing at Kyungsoo with wide, green eyes. Hope rises in Kyungsoo’s chest, and he takes a tentative step forward. “Chen?”

The cat whips around and scurries away, pausing a few paces away to stare at Kyungsoo as though making sure the man isn’t following. The tip of its single tail twitches as it shoots Kyungsoo a wary look and disappears into the tall grass.

Kyungsoo’s shoulders slump in a silent sigh, and he drags his feet as he heads back to his house. It seems like he had gotten his hopes up too far.

He kicks at a pebble, watching it roll away into the grass. Chen had promised that he would be back by noon on this date, but it’s already past two in the afternoon, and there is still no sign of him. At this point, Kyungsoo is getting worried. The last time he had seen Chen, the cat spirit had been weak from absorbing all of the resentful energy from the ghoul inhabiting Kyungsoo’s house, and despite Kyungsoo’s best efforts to care for him, Chen had needed to go to sleep in order to purge the resentment from his body. That was six months ago, and Kyungsoo hadn’t heard from Chen since.

There is no longer any steam coming from his mug of hot chocolate when Kyungsoo returns. With a sigh, he picks it up and turns to his front door, ready to head back inside and curl up underneath a pile of blankets to watch a movie.

He is just about to close the door behind him when a loud yowl comes from his front lawn. Kyungsoo stops and pulls the door open again, and he immediately notices the black cat darting across the grass towards his front porch.

Chen meows nonstop as he scampers up Kyungsoo’s front steps, paws producing a rhythmic thudding sound against the wood. The tips of his forked tail sway back and forth like branches in the wind as he stops just outside of the doorway and stares up at Kyungsoo with round green eyes.

Kyungsoo feels like he’s smiling for the first time in years as he sets his mug somewhere and kneels down to hug Chen. “You finally came back?” he says to the cat spirit. “Are you feeling better now?”

Chen nudges Kyungsoo’s chin so hard that Kyungsoo almost bites his tongue, but he can’t bring himself to tell Chen to be more careful when the latter is purring up a storm.

Chen’s rough tongue scrapes across Kyungsoo’s jawline a few times until Kyungsoo makes a noise of protest and shies away a little, complaining of pain. Chen watches Kyungsoo rub at the sore spot, chirrups, and then goes back to rubbing his face all over Kyungsoo’s face and neck, letting out the occasional happy mewl as he does so.

Kyungsoo laughs as he runs his fingers through Chen’s silky fur and presses his lips to the top of the cat spirit’s head. “Are you hungry?” he asks. “I have some leftovers in the fridge. You can eat while we watch a movie.” He pulls away and looks at Chen. “Aren’t you going to shift to your human form?”

This time, Chen’s meow is more like a whine, and Kyungsoo can imagine the young man with sharp cheekbones folding his mouth into a pout as he complains to Kyungsoo about something or another.

“You don’t have the strength to transform right now?”

Chen chirrups again.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo gets up from his place on the floor, carrying Chen with him. “Then let’s get you some food and go watch a movie, yeah? I recently got a new horror movie. Chanyeol says it’s scary, but he’s scared of everything…”

Chen lets out a little mewl in response, still rubbing himself all over Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo moves from the kitchen to the living room and turns on the TV, picking out the horror movie and inserting it into the DVD player. Normally, Kyungsoo feels like the room is too spacious and cold whenever he curls up on the couch alone, but today, the house is extra warm as he starts the movie and settles beneath the blanket with Chen’s familiar weight lying on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)


End file.
